


Past Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Past Time

**Title:** Past Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #236: Teeth  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Just once I wish we'd seen this side of Remus in canon.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Past Time

~

Remus sighed as Sirius prattled on. “...greasy hair and bad teeth! Hey, are you listening?”

“No,” Remus muttered. “I’m not with Severus because of his looks, I’m with him because I love him.”

“But, Remy--” Sirius whinged.

“Stop it, Siri,” Remus growled. “I’m with Severus, deal with it.”

“Am I interrupting?”

They looked over to see Severus standing at the door. Sirius opened his mouth, wincing as Remus deliberately stepped on his foot. “No,” Remus said. “Time to go?”

Severus nodded and as Remus approached, Severus flashed his teeth at Sirius in a parody of a smile. “Past time, actually.”

~


End file.
